Turn Me On
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: Puck finds out that Finn doesn't turn Rachel on. Written to a prompt from Kimmy 77 on the LJ meme. Please review. This is my first attempt to write to a prompt.


**GLEE Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**AN: This is prompt from the LJ drabble meme sent in by Kimmy_77. THANKS! The first four lines are her prompt!**

"Lemme get this straight. You broke up with Finn cause he doesn't turn you on?"

"Yes."

"Well... fuck me."

"Now there's an idea!"

With that, Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked to the other side of the room, leaving Puck with his mouth hanging open and dirty mental images of his friend Rachel.

He took a swig of his beer and looked across the room to where Rachel was chatting with Santana and Brittany. He couldn't get his mind off what she had said to him. Why the fuck had he asked why she and Finn had broken up? That was 6 months ago. Finn and Santana had been together for 3 months now. He knew Finn was over her, but what in the hell had prompted him to ask her that out of the blue?

Finn walked by just then and said he was going outside to shoot some hoops. Puck followed him and said casually, "So, Finn, why did you and Berry break up anyway?"

"I dunno. She said she didn't feel the way she thought she would about me. Doesn't matter. She was all talk and no action anyway. She barely let me feel her boobs. I'd had enough of that shit with Quinn. I needed more."

Puck looked back toward where he'd last seen Berry. Was she all talk and no action? The boys shot some hoops for a while and headed back in the house. Puck made a beeline for Rachel and took her into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Rach. It's time for some shots."

"Shots? I don't know. I don't really feel like doing shots, Noah."

"Doesn't matter. I do. Let's go."

He steered her by the elbow to the kitchen and picked up a fruity schnapps for her. He poured a shot in a Dixie cup and handed it to her. She downed it and he matched her. Then he took her out on the deck, where few people were braving the March air.

"What are we doing out here, Noah? It's freezing!"

"C'mere," he said, rubbing her arms as he sat on a bench and pulled her onto his lap. "I'll keep you warm."

The music was actually perfect out here because they could hear the lyrics and the beat. Rachel started bouncing around to the rhythm.

"Rach, don't bounce on a guy's lap."

She giggled. He pulled her head to the side and gently put his lips to hers. He nibbled lightly at her bottom lip and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Their kiss kept going in short kisses that deepened with tongues seeking the other out and then lapsing back into quiet, soft kisses.

Her hands found their way under his shirt and were rubbing his chest. One finger found his nipple ring, and she tugged gently. He groaned into her mouth.

"Rachel, let's get out of here. We've been dancing around us ever since you and Finn broke up. We're not friends. We've never been friends. Come with me so I can show you what you've been missing."

She hesitated slightly and bit her lip before standing up. Neither wanted to answer the inevitable questions if they went back into the party, so Puck led her around the side of the house to where he was parked. He opened the door for her and went around to start up the truck. While he waited for it to warm up, he pulled her to him and started kissing her again. This time his hand wandered up and down her bare thigh.

"Damn these short skirts. They've given me plenty a wet dream."

She giggled nervously.

"Noah, are you okay to drive?"

"Definitely. I seriously had like two beers and that one shot."

"My dads are gone for the weekend."

He looked at her, threw the truck into gear and sped toward the Berry house. She leaned over, running her tongue around the shell of his ear and breathing huskily into it.

"I've wanted this for a long, long time."

She rubbed the front of his jeans, where she could see the impressive bulge.

"Damn it, Berry. Don't start that shit in the car. I gotta drive."

She went back to his neck and ran her tongue along the side of it.

He turned slightly to kiss her, and then put his focus back on the road with a groan.

"Berry, seriously, wait until we get to your house."

"No."

"No?"

"No, when we get to my house, you'll have all the power. Right now, I have more power over you."

"Babe, trust me. You _always_ have power over me."

She smiled. Then she ran her hand over the front of his jeans again. He pulled over on the side of the road in a subdivision.

"Seriously, you want to do this here?"

He pulled her over and shoved her panties to the side. He stroked between her legs and swore.

"Shit, Berry. You're full of fucking surprises tonight. A thong? Were you planning this?"

"I always wear these."

He swallowed tightly as he stroked her between her thighs.

" 'S not true. Last time we dated you wore boy shorts."

She paused. "How do you know that? I didn't let you see my underwear."

He smirked at her and kissed along her jawline, running his tongue along her neck.

"Babe, I _notice_ this shit."

"Somehow, I must have gone off your radar."

"Nuh-uh. I was trying to think of you as a friend. You were Finn's girl, and I didn't want to hurt him again."

With that, he put a finger into her warm, moist heat. He swirled it around and groaned when she writhed around it. She was tight- hot, wet, and tight. She was starting to pant more. She ground down on his single digit and he let her push her clit onto the rest of his hand. He applied the hand to give her pressure and flicked his finger inside her.

"God, Rach. You're gonna fucking come right here, right now."

He put his mouth to hers and used his tongue to copy what he was doing with his finger. In just a few minutes she was calling out his name as her release came crashing around her. He put his forehead to hers and kissed her again.

"Do you mind if we get you home for your next one before that nosy guy taking his dog out for a poop calls the cops?"

She just nodded, still coming down from an amazing orgasm.

He got them to her house in record time, and she had somewhat recovered by then. She went in first and turned on the lights. He followed her and stopped by the fridge to grab some waters.

"We're going to need to replenish our fluids."

He quickly pulled out his phone to text his mom that he wouldn't be home until morning. She was cool with a lot of things, but she always wanted to know what time to expect him home.

She was a little flushed as she sat on the bed and looked at him. He took off his coat and sat next to her.

"What are we doing, Noah?"

"Rach, you basically propositioned me at that party. Don't overthink this now. You know we have something going here. We've got chemistry, or whatever. We like each other. Let's see where this goes. You're hot for me. I'm hot for you."

Before she could say anything else, he leaned down to kiss her. He pushed her body under him and put himself between her legs. He thrust a little with his body, even though he was fully clothed. He wanted to grind into her a little, remind her what she wanted.

Their kisses were heated with tongues everywhere, and hands roaming. He managed to undo the buttons on her blouse with nimble fingers and ran his hands over her breasts lightly. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and unhooked her bra carefully. He used his tongue to tease her nipple and blew on the tips gently. Then he pinched them lightly so he could start kissing them again.

He used his hands to continue to fondle her breasts as he kissed her mouth and neck again. She boldly sucked on his tongue, and he took her shirt and bra completely off. He stopped kissing her only to remove his own shirt and then his jeans. She hesitated when she saw him in only his boxers.

"Relax, Rach. It's me. We can stop any time you want to. IF you want to."

She smiled again, and started to kiss him as she ran her hands over his chest and arms. Damn, his guns were impressive. She could feel the liquid pool between her thighs while she rubbed her hands over his tight, hard muscles.

His hands sought her out again, and he pulled her panties off. Then he slid her short skirt down her body and tossed it across the room. For the first time ever, Rachel Berry was completely naked before a man.

"Damn, Berry. Your body is even more smokin' hot than I dreamed."

She smiled as he said it. For someone like Noah Puckerman, that was a huge compliment, and she appreciated it.

She reached beneath his boxers to stroke his erection. He quickly backed away.

"Not yet, Rachel. You'll have plenty of time for that after I make you come again."

"Noah, I don't know if I can… again, I mean. I probably won't."

"You will, Rach. You will come again and again tonight. Multiples are the Noah Puckerman special. _Coming right up!_" he smirked at his play on words.

He put his finger back inside her and closed his eyes at her tight folds enveloping his finger. He leaned down and stroked a tongue over her clit and her hips bucked off the mattress.

"Damn, Rach. Is that your first time for this? I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Finn didn't do this. No wonder you weren't hot for his bod. He didn't even know how to warm you up. Hang on. You're in for an incredible ride."

With that he swiped his tongue from bottom to top of her slit and thrust it deep inside her. She grabbed onto his ears and pulled him away.

"No, stop, it's too much."

"Damn, babe. You're making me practically come in my shorts. You are so fucking hot. This is not too much. It's all preparation. Let me show you."

He put his tongue back to her clit and flicked it hard three times, and then he started swirling his finger around inside her. When he found her rough patch inside her, he pressed it and started a fast and furious pace of his tongue on her clit. She was coming around his mouth in seconds. He lapped it up and watched her hips settle again onto the mattress.

He got off the bed and found his jeans to search for a condom. He pulled one out and threw his boxers to the floor. She reached out to stroke his huge erection before he put the condom on.

"You're _HUGE_, Noah."

He smiled. He'd heard that plenty, but it still felt good.

He put himself between her legs and positioned himself for entry. She tensed up a little, and he started to kiss her so she would relax. He worked himself in a little and stopped again. She was nervously trying to work her way down onto him more.

"Slow down, babe. We have time. Relax. This is supposed to be fun."

She smiled at him nervously. "So far, I'm the only one who's had any fun. I want you to enjoy this too."

"Babe, trust me, I've enjoyed every minute, and it's only getting better. Trust me."

He pushed in a little more. She was so fucking tight he could feel every muscle and knew he was tearing her some. He pushed a little more and then he was all the way in. He stopped moving completely until he felt her pushing back at him, trying to get him moving.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Noah. Yes. MORE!"

He rocked into her gently, but soon he was too hard and too close. He stopped and pulled out-to her protest. He put his mouth back on her clit and brought her to orgasm again. Before her waves had completely stopped, he pushed back into her and let go himself.

"Oh, Rach. Rachel. Damn you feel so good."

He nuzzled her neck when he had collapsed on top of her.

"Noah, we are so doing that again."

"Fuck yeah, babe. Just give me a few minutes."

Later when they were holding each other and talking softly, he asked again about Finn.

"I don't know. I just wasn't able to think about him sexually."

"How'd you, you know, get in the mood to try anything?"

She looked away, and he caught her chin to bring it back to look at him.

"I just…, I just…, pretended he was you."

She mumbled it, but he had heard her clearly.

Puck felt himself harden as he smiled broadly at her. Fuck yeah!

An: I hope you're okay with it, Kimmy_77! I just had to make it a past thing because I couldn't stand for Puck to be the guy who did it to his best friend AGAIN! (Even though they may have ended things.)


End file.
